Talk:Satanic Ritual Abuse/@comment-104.222.112.164-20191114032537
I wanted to once again reiterate that abortion is ABSOLUTELY satanic ritual abuse. Let me share my own personal story. Four years ago, my ex-wife aborted my child. She was a literal satanist. She used Ouija boards, pentagrams, and pendulum magick. She did not care about me, or how I felt, and used me regularly for financial gain. She regularly attempted to speak to otherworldly entitites, and repeatedly sought advice on how to contact these entities via Tumblr. At some point in our relationship, my ex-wife came into contact with a female member of the Church of Satan in Toronto. She met this satanist, and it was very shortly afterwards that she became pregnant with my child. With barely any foresight, my ex wife decided to carry out an abortion. We discussed the abortion thoroughly. She did not make this decision because she was raped, or because she feared for the life the child would lead. Rather, she simply did not want to be pregnant. The Satanic Ritual Sacrifice of my child was both malicious and entirely purposeful. She intended to sacrifice my child to Satan. I discovered that the abortion had transpired after-the-fact. She did not tell me where, when, or with whom the abortion had taken place. The abortion clinic would not even dignify my emails with a response. The only proof that my daughter had ever lived was a short, one-page letter from the abortion clinic that my pseudo-wife attended, announcing the abortion procedure. This is the only memorial that earth ever left for my daughter Lilly. F*ck the abortion clinic, and their complete and utter lack of respect for the deceased. I created my own memorial for Lilly. When I have enough money, I will purchase her a proper grave and headstone. She did not die in vain. I am sick and tired of hearing the phrase, "my body my choice". The female body is entirely irrelevant when her body contains the life of one that is not her own. It is one thing if this is a parasite or bacteria, but another matter entirely when the manner of the creation of a new human being was voluntary. These unborn children are literally defenseless. This is life; human life. When we murder a pregnant woman, we are charged with two murders. When we engage in consensual sexual intercourse, and *she chooses* as a matter of course to allow me to ejaculate inside of her, and then she kills the child, should she not be charged with murder? Was it not "her body, her choice" to allow the man (me) to ejaculate inside her? Do we really need to give women any more discretion? They can already unilaterally steal our children (and assets) from us through the family courts, and now they will not even allow us a choice as to whether our child lives or not? F*cking bullsh*t. At this point, it is not "my body my choice". It is "MY CHILD MY CHOICE". Without my sperm, my love, my having laid her, or my existence as the male provider of the family, the pregnancy would never have began in the first place. Spousal consent to complete an abortion must be mandatory. It must be mandatory because "it takes two to tango". To abridge the rights of the father amounts to an unconstitutional overreach: the presumption of guilt in a deeply personal matter. I love my child, and I will never stop being a father. I will never stop defending the unborn. Satan thought that my child was claimed by evil, but my child has - and will always - belong to God and the Lord Jesus Christ. Try harder, you demonic f*cks. You cannot and will not break us. ~S. Anon.